


Little fun at the concert

by MissNightmare



Category: Edguy (Band), Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Breasts, Concert, F/M, Flashing, One Shot, Poorly written, boobs, fun stuff, silly shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNightmare/pseuds/MissNightmare
Summary: Tobi has some fun playing with crowd until something even more fun happens.(sorry I suck at writing titles and summaries)
Relationships: Tobias Sammet/You, Tobias Sammet/reader
Kudos: 1





	Little fun at the concert

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry if there will be some mistakes.  
> This is literally as I daydreamed in a shower.

' _Before the next song we gotta know if you all are indeed a little perverts!_ ' Tobi smiled as the crowd made some noise and me as well. I screamed so loud because I knew right away which song Edguy gonna play. ' _Okay, the rules are simple, I say a word and you yell yes or no. Let's try. Hand cuffs?_ '

' _Yeah!!,_ ' the crowd yelled. I couldn't help but smile.

'Whips?'

Another loud 'yeah'. Tobi smirked as he twiddled with mic stand, 'sex toys?'

Crowd made a positive noise again.

'How about.... dicks?' at this point it was so obvious how much Tobi enjoyed this because even he couldn't help but smile. The rest of the guys also had smiles on their faces as they watched all this.

'Hell yea!' that's what I screamed in response.

'What about boobs?' Tobi was standing there with his hand on a hip and the crowd went nuts.

And as the crowd gradually was calming down I screamed 'woo-hoo'. And apparently Tobi heard it. 'Oh,' he now had his focus on me as he looked straight at me being in a first row. 'You like boobs?'

'Yea!' I screamed and smiled. He smiled back and was about to say something but then the crowd started to chant 'boobies!'

Tobi looked them and giggled. I knew what this meant and what the crowd wanted. And it seems Tobi understood that as well. For about a minute Tobi just stood there and let the crowd go insane. Then turned to me with a really heart-warming smile, 'you don't have to if you don't wanna..'

At that moment I was looking into his eyes. I never was that crazy girl who'd be showing her boobs during concerts, hell, at some point I even hated that. And then one thought crossed my mind 'fuck it'. I smirked and in response I screamed, 'only for you!'

My heart was beat so fast as I grabbed the end of my Edguy shirt and I lifted it along with my bra over my boobs. The crowd went wild. And for a mere second I noticed Tobi's eyes growing dark as he was looking at me, but it was only for a second and then he got himself under control. I let go if my shirt, hiding what I was just showing. My cheeks glowed bright red as adrenaline made my heart go wild too.

'Wow, beautiful!' even Tobi was a bit lost. 'But this song is for you!' He gave me a wink as Edguy started to play 'Aren't you a little pervert too?'


End file.
